


Urine on ice

by MsFahrenheit143



Series: 12 days of omorashi [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Christmas, Gen, Hurt, Ice Skating, Omorashi, Wetting, bloody nose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFahrenheit143/pseuds/MsFahrenheit143
Summary: 12 days of omorashi day 7: while ice skatingMatt and Xander go ice skating, all while Xander has a full bladder
Series: 12 days of omorashi [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053605
Kudos: 8





	Urine on ice

“The lake in your backyard really froze?” Xander asked as he and Matt stepped out of Matt’s front door.

“Yeah. It hasn’t done this in years. Good thing my dad let us borrow his ice skates.”

The two boys walked to the backyard. Xander gawd at the completely frozen lake. It was surely a sight to see.

The two boys laced up their ice skates and went on the ice. Matt has already had some experience with ice skating but Xander was having some trouble he kept falling on his butt.

“Just try and keep yourself steady. Baby steps, Xander.”

It wasn’t much later before Xander started to feel the urge to pee, but he wasn’t really focused on his bladder at that moment, he was to focused on trying to learn to skate.

He watched as Matt skated perfectly, without falling at all. He wanted to be able to skate like that, so he kept trying.

He was starting to get the hang of skating slow, but he wanted to skate faster. But every time he tried, he failed miserably by falling on his butt.

He couldn’t seem to realize how full his bladder was getting, he was trying to learn to skate and didn’t worry about it.

“It’s alright Xander, it took me a long time to learn to skate as well as I do. Just keep trying”

Xander did keep trying, and failing. But he promised himself he wouldn’t give up. 

His bladder was starting to get fuller by the minute, but he just put off his need. But just when he felt a small leak, he knew he was going to have to take a potty break.

He skated a little faster to try and get on the ice and into the house, but he ended up falling flat on his face.

“Oh my gosh! Xander are you alright?” Matt skated quickly to Xander’s side. Xander wasn’t really hurt but he could feel something very wet on his face, and on his crotch.

Matt helped Xander off the ground, and the first thing he saw was all the blood on the ice. He touched his face and realized that his nose was bleeding. Another thing he noticed was a small, yellow puddle on the ice, and he noticed how warm his pants were. He knew exactly what happened.

“Let’s get you inside Xander. My mom will know what to do.”

Matt and Xander quickly took off their skates, put on their snow boots, and ran inside.

“Mom! Xander’s hurt!” Matt cried.

Matt’s mom quickly ran to the front door. “Oh my, what happened?”

“Xander fell on the ice.”

“Oh no, just come with me.”

Matt and Xander followed Matt’s mom to the upstairs bathroom. She immediately wiped all the blood off of Xander’s face, gave him a small hand towel for all the blood that has been gushing out of his nose, and an ice pack.

“Are you alright Xander? Anything else hurt?” 

“No. But thanks for helping me.”

“No problem Xander. Oh, and also would you like some new pants.” Matt’s mom definitely noticed that he had wet himself and didn’t want to make him feel embarrassed.

Xander’s cheeks grew red. “Yes please ma’am.”

“Alright. You just take it easy for a while.”

“Ok ma’am.”

Matt’s mom left the bathroom and Matt and Xander followed.

“Why do you need new pants?” Matt asked.

“Well, the truth is, I had a little accident when I fell. I wet myself.”

“Oh, ok. After you get changed, want to watch Home Alone?”

“Sure.”


End file.
